Locks, and particularly door locks, can function in a number of different modes. One known mode is a passage mode. The passage mode is a mode where the door can be opened from the inside and the outside by turning the door handle, and there is no mechanism to lock either side of the door. These types of locks are widely used in houses.
Another known mode is a privacy mode. In the privacy mode, the door can be locked from the outside by turning a snib or similar type of member on the inside of the door. The door can be opened from the inside, either by turning a snib, or by simply turning the handle which overrides the looking mechanism to allow the door to be opened from the inside. However, the door is locked from the outside, This type of mode is widely used in bathroom doors and some front doors.
Another known mode is a deadlock mode. In the deadlock mode the door is locked from the inside and from the outside and usually requires a key to open the door. Deadlocking locks are very common and are widely used on front doors.
Locks are known which combine at least some of the above modes. For instance, locks are known which combine the privacy mode and the deadlocking mode. Other types of combination locks are also known.
Locks which combine all three of the above modes are not very well-known. Moreover, such locks can be quite complicated in design. Often, the design of these locks is not very secure and the locks can be manipulated or forced into a position where an intruder can gain access through the door.
More recently, there has been a desire to provide remote control locks, and particularly remote control door locks. The remote control door locks need to contain some form of mechanism to allow the lock to be operated by a remote signal. To date, there has been no multiple mode lock which has a remote control mechanism which can be built into the lock, or a multiple mode lock which may be manual in operation but which can be adapted for remote control with minimum reconfiguration of the lock.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.